Time of our Lives
by Hot-Biscuits
Summary: Navigating through high school successively is a feat some people never get to experience. Those people are known as the lucky ones. As we follow these seniors through their last year of high school, we discover that most of them have bitten off more then they can chew. Will they all be able to power through, or will some end op breaking under pressure?
1. First day of school: Part 1

"I'm pretty sure your speeding."

"Whatever," We turned into the school zone. I griped my seat, afraid if we made another sharp turn, I would go flying out of the truck. "Barbrady's not even on duty yet." I rolled my eyes at his excuse. As we pulled into the school parking lot, he slowed down considerably. I took a deep breath; thankful that it was finally over. I always hated driving with Micheal. Usually I didn't have to since it was the summer and everything. But now that school's started again, we have to carpool. The fact that he's a month older than me apparently means he drives. I tried calling bullshit, but my parents didn't care.

"What the hell!" We slammed to a stop right in front of his parking space. I leaned forward to see past him to see motorcycle parked, it's rider dismounting. Micheal honked his horn, but he didn't notice. As he pulled off his helmet, I immediately recognized his blonde hair from my math class last year. Kenny something. Whatever, I just know he's known around the school for stuff I would never associate myself with. When he noticed us, he walked to my brothers window. When Micheal rolled it down, I could see his face more clear.

"Problem, sir?" The small smirk on his face made me wanna roll my eyes, but I didn't. I just kept quiet as I watched them talk.

"That's my spot."

"Really." He looked back at his bike, "Didn't see your name on it."

"I've parked there since sophomore year." He paused "Just move your fucking bike."

"Her name's Michelle."

"I don't give a flying fuck about your fucking bik-"

"Micheal, can we just park somewhere else?" I asked, wanting this ordeal to be over so I could just get inside and find my friends.

"Listen to your chick, man."

"Screw off." I spat at him, reaching over and rolling up Micheal's window. He finally began driving again, looking for another spot. It took a few minutes, but we managed to find a good spot near the front. Once he placed the car in park and turned off the engine, I was off. I grabbed my bag and headed up to the school. Micheal usually hung by his car with his football friends.

"Emma, baby!" I turned around to see Bebe I grinned as she took my arm, guiding us to her locker. "You won't believe who I got as a locker mate." As we weaved through the halls, I got an idea about who it was. We came to a halt at locker 216. Standing at locker 215 was non other than Clyde Donovan. Widereciver for the South Park Mountaineers Varsity Football team and, not to mention, pretty damn cute. Bebe and him have a really weird relationship. I think they went out in fourth grade, but Bebe had this whole alterior motive with shoes and a gun or something. Anyways, now they both have mutual crushes and flirt all the damn time. At first it was cute, but after a year, it got annoying.

"Oh, hey Bebe. Emma." He grinned,"Hey, is Micheal here yet?"

"Yeah, he's in the parking lot. Some douche took his parking space. I think he's at 1-06, but I could be wrong." He nodded and made his way down the hallway, leaving me and Bebe by the lockers. I looked at his locker and saw it was still open, the lock sitting in his locker. Being a good friend, I shut it for him. I looked at all his stuff, of course, but their was hardly anything in there.

"Lemme see your classes." I pulled my schedule fomr my back pocket and handed it to her. She looekd it over and compared it to hers. After a moment, I saw her eyebrows furrow. "Are you f-inf serious? All we have is fourth period chemestry. This is so jank."

"At least we have cheer." We began walking down the hall to where my new locker was located," Do you have any classes with Wendy?"

"AP Euro third and then chem."

"Oh, cool. I think me and her have math together. Then journalism with Aussie, which is good I guess."

"Fuck, I don't have any classes with Australia. Bummer."

we swung around the corner and soon arrived my locker. Which is where we hung out most of the morning. But sadly, the bell soon rang and we parted ways. As I walked through the halls alone, I was alone with my thoughts. They mostly concerned of the upcoming school year, cute guys I saw in the halls, and short freshman that were getting in my way.

But I still had a smile on my face.

* * *

**Ok yes! This is an OC story, obviously. And yes, you can submit your own OCs as well! But I would like to ask if you _send them through PM_. For a lot of reasons, mainly I don't wanna get yelled at. But anyways, The only character I own is Emma Clark. Every one else is owned by Matt and Trey. Oh, and Aussie Jackson was mentioned, she belongs to my boo, xsaphirerainsx.**

**But anyways, onto the OC form!**

**Basic-**

Full Name:

Gender:

Birthday:

Physical appearance(Hair, eyes,height, etc):

**Clothing-**

Normal apparel:

Formal wear:

Swim:

**Personal-**

Friendships:

Enemies:

Personality:

Crush(if any):

**Academics****:**

Sports/Clubs:

GPA:

Favorite subject:

**Other-**

Other:


	2. First day of school: Part 2

_~Ace Jones~_

I crossed my legs, shifting my position. We were in math. I honestly couldn't tell you what the actual name of the class was, but I know multiplication when I see it.

"So I said to him," I turned to Kenny, who was sitting in the desk beside mine, "I don't your name on it. I totally could have kicked his ass." He grinned. I laughed. He really couldn't. Seriously, he hardly eats at home. He would have already starved to death if it wasn't for the fact he gets free lunch at school. Plus, he always mooches off other people.

"I bet you could, Mr. Tuff-guy" I looked back up to the board, Ms. Warner was beginning to write another equation on the board. According to her, we needed to get a head start on the year. And that meant going over a whole chapter in one day. What a bitch.

"These papers I'm passing out to you are your supply list for this class," I looked at Kenny, his eyes were focused at the front, but I could tell he was distressed. "You will need them to pass my class." The girl in front of me handed me the stack of papers. But when she purposefully threw them to the ground, I remembered who she was. Bebe Stevens. The bitchiest bitch all up in this bitch. I suppressed a smart aliky remark and recovered the papers from the floor, taking one and sending the rest back. Maybe her hands were too tired from all the handjobs. Get it? Cause she's a giant slut. I'm so funny.

After about twenty more minutes of Ms. Warner droning on and on, the bell finally rang for second period. Everyone rushed to get out the door, not being able to handle another second in that room.

"Dude I totally just figured out a good nick name for her," Kenny spoke up from beside me, "Ms. Wanker." He laughed. Though it was really inappropriate and childish, I joined in.

"Kenny!" We both turned around to see some chick walking towards us. I looked at Kenny to see he wasn't as confused as me. When she finally got to us, she asked, "What class do you have next."

"Auto-shop. Speaking of which I better get going, later!" He turned and left, leaving me with what's her face.

She looked at me,"Hey, you must be new. I'm Sydney. Sydney Benson. Not to be confused with the other Sydn-"

"I'm not new. I thought you were?" Out of the three years I've gone to this school, I've never seen her before. But apparently Kenny has.

"No. I've lived here since middle school."

"Weird." I checked the time on my phone, realizing we only had two more minutes to get to second period. "I better get going. I'll see you around, I guess." I turned around and continued walking down the crowded hallway. I felt happy with myself. I think I just made myself a new friend. Not that I need anymore friends, my awesomeness can only go so far, but still.

_~Emily Walter~_

Do I smell coffee? No. That's just the smell of someone shitting in a locker. I swear, if I wasn't so concerned with my grades, I wouldn't bother coming this early. It was already second period and I felt like I was gonna collapse. As I walked through the doors of my chemistry class, my mood. I spotted Aussie sitting in one of the far desks, reading a book. I smiled and headed towards her, sitting in the desk in front of her. I watched her read, waiting to be noticed. When she didn't move, I took her book, shut it, and looked at her. She was glaring.

"So, Aussie-Bear, we seem to have Chem together. Coincidence? I think not." I grinned.

"Yeah. I'm so blown away at the fact that we have a science class together. The fact that we've had science together since 7th grade is fucking incredible." Her deadpan expression made me think she was being sarcastic. But I wasn't sure.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"No."

"Oh, OK!" I smiled. Her expression didn't change.

"You might be a near-genius, but you have a thick head." She yanked the book back (I think it was it was 'The Outsiders') and continued reading. I sighed and turned to the front of the room. The teacher sat at his desk, doing whatever it is teachers do at his computer. I looked around the room. The door slowly opened and Aussie's twin brother, Asher, quietly walked in. I think the teacher noticed, but he didn't say anything. I watched as he took a seat in the back of the room with two other football jocks. He was actually pretty cute, for being Aussie's brother. The blonde hair works in his favor.

"Can you, like, not stare at my brother? It's creepy." I heard Aussie say from behind me. I rolled my eyes, by kept them away from Asher. I focused more on the doodles on my desk. Soon the teacher, Mr. Reynolds, began speaking and I was forced to keep all my attention on him.

It was pretty boring.

* * *

**Ok sorry I'm only uploading it now. I've had sort of a busy day. I saw Wreak-It-Ralph for the second time and looked at cats at the local animal shelter. Wait, why and I telling you guys, ya'll don't care. Haha, anyways, there were a few more OCs mentioned in this chapter, but not all that were accepted. **

**Sydney Winnipeg and Miranda Anderson were also accepted. They belong to _herwordsdestroymedyplanet_ and _Tricksterchick _respectively. Oh, then Aussie Jackson, Asher Jackson, and Ace Jones belong to _xsaphirerainsx_. The Emily Walter belongs to _streebee2_ and Sydney Benson belongs to_ ahoysydney_. **

**Thanks to all who submitted and I'm really sorry not everyone could be in it. But with all the canon characters, i already started out with a big cast list. I didn't want to over whelm myself.**


End file.
